Modern consumer and industrial electronics, especially devices such as graphical display systems, televisions, projectors, cellular phones, portable digital assistants, and combination devices, are providing increasing levels of functionality to support modern life including three-dimensional display services. Research and development in the existing technologies can take many different directions.
One area of consumer electronics growth, where mobility is essential, is in location based services such as navigation systems utilizing satellite-based Global Positioning System (GPS) devices. One such use of location based services is to efficiently transfer or route users to a user defined destination or service.
Navigation systems and location based services enabled systems have been incorporated in automobiles, notebooks, handheld devices, and other portable products. These systems aid users by incorporating available, real-time relevant information, such as maps, directions, local businesses, or other points of interest. The real-time information provides invaluable relevant information, when available or in service areas. The relevant information is also invaluable when service is not available, as well.
One feature of current personal navigation devices is the display of navigation information on a screen, such as location co-ordinates of the device, speed of the device; and direction of movement of the device. Navigation information can be displayed in any number of ways though most users choose a map mode with a map displayed on the screen of the personal navigation device that indicates the location of the device on the map.
Thus, a need still remains for an electronic system with group location mechanism. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.